Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Gameboy
by Rinnyness
Summary: Yusuke and the gang were walking around the woods one day, when BANG! They end up as gameboy characters! Join in the fun as they meet characters from Zelda, Megaman, Kirby, Final Fantasy and much more! Will guarantee much laughs in the future!
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! ^-^  
  
This is Rin-chan here. If you do not think I'm fit enough to be called "chan" for you, then...*shrugs* call me Rin. Well, I tried making a different fanfiction a while ago, and boy did it suck! heehee ^ ^;;  
  
So I abandoned that fic and went on to hunt for a better style of writing. I don't think I ever found it, but I happen to like humor, even though melodrama is my specialty, since my whole stinking life is melodramatic except for my friend Kit-chan.   
  
Well anyways, I wanted to write humor. It's my second try at fanfiction. Let's hope that this one won't be as bad as the last one.  
  
Flames are welcome. Although they make me sad, they'll at least remind me of how bad of a writer I am! *sweatdrops*  
  
Disclaimer: Do I sound like I own Yu Yu Hakusho? If I did, then I wouldn't suck at writing fanfics. There. I don't own it. I wish I had Hiei though.....but that's another story.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Chapter 1 of YuYu Hakusho Goes Gameboy  
  
Into the Gameboy  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
The YuYu Hakusho gang were walking around the woods in Makai. Yup. Just walking. I don't know why, but then again, I'm the authoress, so I don't have to have a reason. They were just walking. There. Watch them walk. walk walk walk. See? They're walking. Cause I said so. Yup. Okay. Anyways....  
  
A couple minutes of walking later....  
  
Yusuke groaned. "Jeez, isn't there any demons around here? We need some excitement here." He slapped his forehead with his hand. What else would you slap your forehead with?  
  
Hiei glanced at Yusuke. "You shouldn't do that. You could lose more brain cells, and judging from how many brain cells you have, you'd be losing a lot of brain cells." At this point, Yusuke glares at Hiei, and Kurama gives him a lecture of how it's not nice to indirectly insult someone like that. **Baka ningens** "Do I look like I care?" Erm...no?   
  
They walk on. Yup. Just walking.   
  
Until....*pushes a button on her CD player and evil music comes on* A demon walks out. Oh....here's your "excitement", Yusuke. Well anyways..  
  
The demon walks out. "MWAHAHAHAHA! I am the GAME MASTER!!!!" Now lightning flashes in the distance for special effects. Neato, eh? I can do that. "I have come here to DOOM you all!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" okay. Well, this guy has serious issues. Better call the funny farm...  
  
"Finally! Some excitement for once." Yusuke grins and gets his spirit gun ready. Full of yourself, eh Yusuke? He shoots his spirit gun at the "Game Master".   
  
  
  
Kurama's eyes widen. "Yusuke! Don't shoot tha-" too late. Perfect target. Too bad the "Game Master" reflects it back at them. Ouch. That must've hurt.   
  
Somehow, instead of getting pummeled into mush by Yusuke's reflected attack, they get a small shock. The "Game Master" laughed maniacally. Hear him laugh. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"   
  
Yusuke,Kurama,Hiei and Kuwabara sweatdrops. -_-;;; Suddenly, they could hear a loud "THUMP". Yusuke looked back. "Hey guys, Kuwabara's knocked out..." THUMP!!!! down goes Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei stared. And stared. And stared. Kurama swayed suddenly on his feet.   
  
Hiei turned to Kurama. "What's the matter" Kurama didn't answer, just fell to the ground knocked out. Then it was Hiei's turn to sway. THUMP. Down he goes with the rest. And all the while, the "Game Master" was laughing evily. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Well? What do you think? How did I do on my first pathetic attempt at writing fanfiction?  
  
Well, I have to go find Hiei now...I'm hungry. You should watch him make french fries sometime...up goes the potatoes....slash slash slash, a little black dragon thingy here and there...and down goes the french fries....yummy. I think I'll go ask him to make them for me again. ^-^  
  
Till next time! Ja ne.  
  
Rin-chan 


	2. Chapter 2 is up!

Hiiii everyone! Rin-chan here ^-^  
  
*slaps forehead* Don't you just hate flies? I mean, they're always so suicidal! There ram themselves against the lights. Well, at least all the flies in my house are suicidal. -_-+ They're so annoying...look! There it goes again! *SMASH* *sigh*   
  
Disclaimer: Well, although I wish I could own Hiei, I can't. I'm still hoping though. I had this dream that I had visited Yoshihiro Togashi-sama and she gave Hiei to me...with this certificate and her signature on it too.....hmm...what could my dream mean?  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
What had happened last chapter....  
  
Hiei turned to Kurama. "What's the matter" Kurama didn't answer, just fell to the ground knocked out. Then it was Hiei's turn to sway. THUMP. Down he goes with the rest. And all the while, the "Game Master" was laughing evily. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
The "Game Master" *evil laughter is heard in the distance* *the authoress pauses in mid breath* alright....that was strange... *clears throat* As I was saying, the "Game Master" *more evil laughter starts*  
  
Excuse me for a minute. *crashes were heard in the background of the blank screen*  
  
There. As I was SAYING *pointed look* The "Game Master" *pauses, and is satisfied with the silence* walked over to the unconcious bodies of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, and pointed his gameboy thingy at them. Poor Hiei.....*ahem* I mean poor Yusuke and the gang... A red beam shoots from the end of the Game Master's gameboy thingy, and the unconcious members of the Yu Yu Hakusho group disappears. *gasp* oh no...what has happened to our heros? What happened to Hie-I mean Yusuke and the gang?  
  
*ahem* well let's find out...  
  
"Ugh.....my head...." Yusuke rubbed his head as he looked around at the blackness around him. "Where am I?" The others stirred, falling back to conciousness too.  
  
  
  
Kurama observed the black space around him. "I honestly have no suggestion as to where we are at the moment." He sounded as complicated as usual. Hiei and Kuwabara stood up and looked around for clues of where they are. Pointless....  
  
Kuwabara glanced at the others. O_________o "Guys......?"  
  
They looked at Kuwabara. Slowly, their eyes widened. Let's speed that up a bit.... O__________________________O There.  
  
"Kuwabara? Is that you?" Kurama looked at the now pixeled Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn. He looks like a blob. Not that he didn't look like that before..."  
  
Hiei smirked. He, of course, still looks as kawaii as usual, even in his video game form. *sees the glares from others and slumps* Fine...they all look pretty much the same, with the exception that they're made up of pixels.  
  
Yusuke was getting annoyed. "Where the HECK are we?!" I hope that wasn't a bad word he just said...   
  
Kurama glanced at Yusuke, who honestly looked ready to kill. Please don't hurt me. "Calm down Yusuke, we don't know where we are, so we might as well look for a way out of this." Yusuke snorted. I guess he didn't believe that there was a way out of this.  
  
Kuwabara, however, was acting ridiculous.*sweatdrops* "Hey! Look at me guys!" He grinned. The others stared at Kuwabara, then down..... and their eyes widened in surprise once more. "WHAT THE-" PG Yusuke! PG!!!!!!! Kuwabara was still grinning. He was holding his water bottle that he had brought with him somewhere erm...*blushes* down there.   
  
Hiei amused himself by slashing the water bottle in half with his sword. Kurama couldn't help chuckling softly at Hiei's antics, and Yusuke acted like...what he usually acts like-he pointed and laughed.  
  
Har har har.....*sweatdrops* I DON'T find that amusing, and I'm sure our audience doesn't either *hears loud laughing* um....nevermind..  
  
Suddenly, the scenery changed. Blue skys with puffy white clouds and green meadows with tall trees that swayed in the breeze. Yes, all was happiness, peace, and retardedness-oops....*ahem* you didn't hear me say that.  
  
"Where are we?" inquired Yusuke. I doubt he even knows what "inquired" means, but you gotta love his cute looks so I'll let it go and make sure he didn't hear that.   
  
"Hmm....it looks like the Game Master has powers to transfer us into his gameboy. I hypothesize that if we defeat his games, then we can escape." Let's pretend we understood every word our kawaii bishounen had just said.   
  
"Hn." Hiei looked around. "This place disgusts me." Kuwabara meanwhile, is prancing around the meadows and playing with the bunnies. Now that was just scary.   
  
A noise was heard from above them. Our gang of bishounen (except for one...) looked up into the sky to see a pink blob thingy heading straight for them. So many surprises. BOOOOM! It landed on the unlucky Kuwabara who in turn made quite a crater in the ground.  
  
And so well....Kuwabara looked like this: @__________@   
  
Yusuke seemed confused. "Was that just a flying ball of bubble gum?" The others were confused as well. They all peered into the crater. "WHAT IS THAT?!"  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Well, there you go! Chappie two is UP! ^-^  
  
Review Responses:   
  
VampiregirlE.D- okay! I did! And thanks for being my first reviewer ^____^V  
  
Relick- Really? You thought my story was great? yay! ^-^ *blinks* Artemis seems to love a lot of guys...and Kurama nii-san DOES make good cupcakes! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Black Flame Dragon- Thanks for the compliments! *blinks* Trust me, you are NOT a bad writer ^_____^ --- Who can NOT trust this kawaii smile of mine? A club, eh? hmm....  
  
Goth_Grl- Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ Just write whatever you want on reviews!  
  
InuMiko- ooo...thanks! ^___^V I'll try to keep hanging onto my ideas! *is literally hanging onto a tiny little thingy in midair*  
  
kawaiikitsune- Hiiiiiiiii Kit-chan! ^-^ I'll try to keep this! I gots plans for it *evil laughter in the background* -_-++ not again...excuse me.... *CRASH BANG BOOOOOOOM!* *comes back, dusting her hands* There. Anyways, thanks for the review! ^-^  
  
KawaiiNekoYokai-Thanks for reviewing! I'll definately try your fanfic. ^_____^ Sounds funny!  
  
mai-ly - your command is my wish....or something like that! *looks fustrated* Erm, well..now I remember! Your wish is my command!  
  
Or more like your plea is my pleasure *bows* There you go. ^__^V 


	3. a SKITTY! gomen minnasama

Hi minna-sama!  
  
I've been really bored lately, and working on the third chappie of my fanfiction isn't really helping. So......I decided to take a little break and write a little skit! ^__^V  
  
But then..what to write about? I didn't want to think LONG and HARD about this, so I stared around my room with a blank mind for practically half and hour. Nope, I wasn't bored. Then I set eyes on my stuffed animal collection. *grin* Idea coming! *light blub appears over head*  
  
You know the title of my fanfiction, right? OF COURSE! I 'm posting this little skit right on it.....*ahem* So it's Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Gameboy, right? I'll be calling my my little skitty, Yu Yu Hakusho goes PLUSHIE!!!!!! YAY!!!! They'll be shrunken, and will still be able to move. Hmm....come to think of it, they'll be kinda like the guys in Toy Story. heehee  
  
But enough babbling. I'm warning you, I've decided to be in the fic too, so if you disapprove of authors participating in their own fanfiction, then *shrugs* don't read, or read this if you wish.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I NEED that Hiei plushie NOW...*sigh*  
  
WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
May be rated for mild violence from Muffin. Sorry minna-sama, but he wasn't really trained for this....  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Oh! And I forgot to tell you all this *sweatdrops* I'll be writing this in um.....IMing format, or like this:  
  
Rin: hi everyone!  
  
Rin: How are you doing?   
  
Rin: This is how I'm going to write my skit, okay?  
  
Rin: okay! *sweatdrops a bit* on with the story!  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Rin's Weird Skit: Yu Yu Hakusho Goes PLUSHIE!!!!!  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Yusuke: ugh...*cracks opens eyes* Wha-What happened...?  
  
Hiei: *stands up* Hn. *looks around*  
  
  
  
Kurama: *sees Hiei* Hiei?! O.O  
  
Kuwabara: O.O GUYS?!  
  
Yusuke: *turns his kawaii squishy head* NANI? *glareeee*  
  
Yusuke: O________________O KUWABARA??!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei and Kurama: *turn and eyes widen a bit*  
  
Rin: *walks in* (Yes, I'm normal. The Yu Yu Hakusho characters are now life sized plushies......*squeal*) *blink*  
  
Yusuke: *blink*  
  
Kuwabara: *blink*  
  
Kurama: *blink*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Rin: *rubs eyes* *looks at the life sized plushies* *BLINK*  
  
Yusuke: Er....hey Rin, why EXACTLY have we become life-sized plushies?  
  
Rin: *BLINK BLINK* I dunno.  
  
Kuwabara: *slow facefault*  
  
Yusuke: NANI?! Demo.....you're the authoress!!!!  
  
Rin: *stare* I don't own you all, you know...though I wish I could....*walks to Hiei happily and squishes him* Kawaii! ^______^  
  
Hiei: Hn....  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: *FACEFAULT*  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop*  
  
Rin: *snuggles against Hiei* Hiei!!!! Kawaii!!!! Plushie!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *SWEATDROP* Hiei, can you ask Rin to change us back?  
  
Hiei: Hn....Rin, change us back.  
  
Rin: *looks up at Hiei with big, kawaii eyes* doushite?  
  
Hiei: *sweatdrop* We don't like being plushies.  
  
Rin: *teary eyes* Demo.......kawaii!!!!  
  
Hiei: *sweatdrop* Aren't I kawaii even if I'm not a plushie?  
  
Rin: *thinks*  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei: *watches Rin intently*  
  
Rin: *thinks*  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei: *watches Rin MORE intently*  
  
Rin: *thinks*  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei: *watches Rin EXTREMELY intently*  
  
Rin: ^-^ Me like Hiei better as himself and not a plushie!  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei: *slow facefault*  
  
Rin: *blink*  
  
Rin: *shrugs*  
  
Rin: *walks to her computer* Let's see.....hmm...*types a few buttons randomly* PRETTY BUTTONS!!!!!! ^_____^  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei: *twitch twitch*  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei: *turns back to humans/demons/Kuwabakas...*  
  
Rin: ^_____^  
  
Yusuke: *sighs in relief*  
  
Kuwabara: FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Rin: *hugs Hiei* Hiei happy now? *kawaii eyes*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Rin: ^_____^ Hiei happy now!!!! *dives into Hiei's arms and hugs him tightly*  
  
Hiei: *stumbles back slightly* Hn. *puts his arms around Rin hesitantly*  
  
Kuwabara: *stares at the ceiling*  
  
Yusuke: Hey Kuwabara, whatcha starin at?  
  
Kuwabara: *points* That hole in the ceiling...  
  
Yusuke: Really? *stare*  
  
Kuwabara: *STAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*  
  
Yusuke: *STAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops*   
  
Rin: *presses a button on her computer and Kurama transforms into Yoko*  
  
TAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps by a startled Kurama-now-turned-Yoko and plays with his tail*  
  
Yoko: *is still sitting on the couch, surprised*  
  
Rin: *braids Yoko's tail and puts his hair up in pigtails with ribbons* *giggles*  
  
Yoko: *is still surprised*  
  
Rin: *jumps back from the couch and hugs Hiei again*  
  
Hiei: *wasn't prepared this time, and lands on the couch with Rin on top of him*  
  
Rin: Hiei!!!!! *hugs Hiei tighter and snuggles against him*  
  
Fly: *lands on a button on the computer*  
  
Kuwabara: *turns back into a plushie*  
  
Kuwabara: O_______O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *is out cold on the couch from using too much brain power trying to figure out how he ended up plushie in the first place*  
  
Kuwabara: *is now battling with a dog named "Muffin"* GIMME BACK MY LEG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Muffin: *growls and tears off the plushie leg, running away from Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: O_________________O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! HEY!!!!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!!!!! *runs after Muffin with one plushie leg and cotton coming from him.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Yusuke: *STAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*  
  
Kurama: *is still out cold*  
  
Hiei: *is sleeping*  
  
Rin: *is sleeping*  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Minna: people  
  
Doushite?: why?  
  
Nani: What  
  
Demo: but  
  
Kawaii: Cute  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
*SWEATDROP* Sorry, I just had this crazy idea....and well....GIVE ME A BREAK! I needed one badly....-.-  
  
I'll update the chapter three pretty soon. I just wanted to put up this weird skit just for kicks. So sorry if you thought this was an update.  
  
I'm just a weird authoress.....  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
mai-ly - ^___^V Your welcome. Kirby is a weird, yet cute character.  
  
Relick- Pokemon yellow....*looks thoughtful* I'll consider that....*grins* I already know that website, but thanks for giving it to me. I made it to date four, then I skipped around since the website started to have broken links. OF COURSE I'LL READ YOUR STORIES!!!!! oops...*sweatdrops* Gomen, I just love it when someone suggests their own stories to me to read. They all end up so great. *ahem* O________O!!!!!!!!!! Is Hiei on your ROOF!!!!!! HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!! *zoom*  
  
InuMiko- *rubs back of neck* Sorry for not being as descriptive, the pink blob thing is Kirby.....GOMEN!!!!! *ahem* Well, thanks for the compliments and I'll make sure to comtinue.  
  
??- erm......NE*(A(RJDFOJAf0er to you too! *sweatdrop*  
  
kawaiikitsune- o_O I hope he won't ever come back. ARIGOTOU FOR THE COMPLIMENTS KIT-CHAN!!!!!! See you on AIM. ^___^V  
  
Arcia- OF course! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
VampiregirlE.D- *sweatdrops* If only I had more description talent.....come to think of it, I can't help but think of Shippou-chan too. ^-^;; SORRY EVERYONE!!!!!!  
  
KawaiiNekoYokai- ^-^ Thanks for reviewing! I'll make sure to comtinue my ficcy. I'll read yours too! *writes KawaiiNekoYokai on "to do" list*  
  
^-^;; I'm too kind to roast Kuwabara with my flames. Thanks for the idea though.   
  
Bloodfang- Thanks for reviewing!!!!!! ^-^ I can barely believe people actually like my fanfiction. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Wanna hear my Hiei song? ^-^  
  
Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei ........  
  
You like? ME like! ^_________^ heehee...  
  
Rin-chan is signing off! 


	4. REAL Chapter 3 is up! YAY!

Hiiiii peoples!!! ^-^v  
  
Well.....not much to say...hmm...this *is* my space, so I can say whatever I want! T_T but nothing to say....  
  
*tear tear cry cry sob sob whimper whimper yawnnnnnnn*  
  
Sorry ^-^;;;; I just wanted to say that. It's been a habit lately.  
  
*sighhhhhh* My mind is empty....so on this the fanfiction...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters or Kirby and his friends. I'm going to own a Hiei doll soon...I hope it turns out right.  
  
You are hereby allowed to flame me for forgetting what Kirby's friends' names are, and making up strange nicknames for them....  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Notice the kawaii smileys. They're not scary, but kawaii. ^-^  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
LAST TIME(since I forgot what had happened last time, and you all must've too....):  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked around. "This place disgusts me." Kuwabara meanwhile, is prancing around the meadows and playing with the bunnies. Now that was just scary.   
  
A noise was heard from above them. Our gang of bishounen (except for one...) looked up into the sky to see a pink blob thingy heading straight for them. So many surprises. BOOOOM! It landed on the unlucky Kuwabara who in turn made quite a crater in the ground.  
  
And so well....Kuwabara looked like this: @__________@   
  
Yusuke seemed confused. "Was that just a flying ball of bubble gum?" The others were confused as well. They all peered into the crater. "WHAT IS THAT?!"  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
oh yeah......well.....okay then.  
  
Chapter 3 (aka the "Pink blob") Sorry for not being descriptive for Kirby....  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Kuwabara was still erm....@________________@fied.  
  
The others were staring like this: o____O   
  
Kirby fluffed himself back up into his normal squishy ball like body build and popped out of the crater. The others looked at him strangely. Poor Kirby. It must be hard to be "different". At least he still has his friends Waddle Kong, King Doodoo, Pierre and Fairy girl, or something like that....  
  
*ahem* well, anyways....  
  
Yusuke was first to get his eyes back to it's normal shape. "Er....hi?"  
  
Kurama and Hiei eyes were only SLIGHTLY widened, and they had regained their natural eye shape. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei wondered if their sanity will last. Kuwabara's sure didn't.  
  
Kirby smiled real wide, like he usually does, methinks, and sort of shook hands with Yusuke.I think he's mute or something because the only thing I've ever head him say is "HYAAA!", so he just smiled real wide and-.......is Kirby....a guy?   
  
Oops! lost track again! Well, Yusuke looked weirdly at his definition of a 'flying piece of bubble gum'. "Um, do you know where we are?" Kirby nods. "Where?" Kirby waves his arms wildly. Yusuke stared. "uh.....okay....." Yusuke turned to Kurama and Hiei. "I have no clue where we are."  
  
Kurama and Hiei sweatdrops. It's barely noticable, though. Hiei crossed his arms. "Let's just look for some way out of this." Kurama nods in agreement. They were getting a teeny bit creeped out at Kirby. So smiley. They shuddered mentally. How can someone smile THAT much? Creepy.  
  
Yusuke looks thoughful. "Alright. Let's go then. See ya 'round, bubble gum." Kirby followed Yusuke. Yusuke turned around. "Huh? You wanna come with us?" He shrugged. "I guess you can come with us. It doesn't really matter anyway." Kurama and Hiei scowled slightly. Great...that thing is coming with us.  
  
Kuwabara, in the meantime, had regained conciousness and skipping happily like a school girl behind the others. "Twinkle twinkle little stars....how I wonder what you aressssssssssssss....." Yusuke and the others had gotten annoyed at this and knocked him unconcious once more, giving Kirby the honor of carrying him.  
  
~*A long, long, long, Long, Long, LONG Time later....*~  
  
Yusuke and his new little pink friend stopped suddenly at the edge of the cute scenery and looked questioningly at the strange erm...warphole-like thingy. Kurama looked at Yusuke. "We might as well give it a try. What is there to lose?" Now we're all glad we could at least understand THAT. Yusuke nodded in agreement and jumped through.  
  
Kirby followed with the big oaf I mean....an unconcious Kuwabara on his shoulders. Does he even have shoulders? He doesn't seem to have a neck...  
  
Kurama and Hiei jumped through also.  
  
~* Through the Warphole Thingy.....*~  
  
Ours heroes blinked in slight surprise at the sudden change of the scenery. "It looks like....we're in a city in the olden days." Kurama noted with slight interest. "Where do you suppose we are now?"  
  
The others had no clue, so they decided to go to the big pretty castle on top of the hill to ask for directions.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Sorry everybody! But I have a bit of a writers block here....so this is all I could right. Sorry for taking so long. I hope you enjoyed it though. ^-^  
  
Doesn't Hiei's hair look like a flame itself? With a pretty starburst in the middle....and he's a fire demon too! ^-^  
  
I know Hiei's favorite song!!!!!  
  
It goes like this....  
  
Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn.......  
  
^-^ Isn't it sooooo kawaii? Isn't Hiei so kawaii? *ahem* *sweatdrops* too much talking......  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES!!!  
  
Anime Kitsune: ^-^ I'm glad you liked it. Thanks! *sweatdrops* Miracles DO happen.....  
  
Relick: ^-^ I'm glad to know SOMEBODY likes my song. Sure! We can be friends! But sorry, I have to leave for vacation on July 30th. THAT'S A PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT EVERYONE!!!!!!!! anyways....of course I'll e-mail you! Give me a couple minutes.....there. ^-^ Poor Relick-chan who gets lonely...Rin-chan will keep you company ^______^  
  
sanoske: I'm not crazy! Just....hyper... Suger, chocolate and happy meals make me get high. *nods solemnly* And Yusuke was staring at the hole in the ceiling. Yes, Yoko nii-san (my nickname, I'm stuck with it) and Sess-chan are very much alike. Except Sess-chan is a dog demon and Yoko nii-san is a fox demon. That can be a difference considering Yoko has kawaii ears AND a tail. I wasn't daydreaming when I wrote this, I was bored and needed humor. His named is spelt "HIEI", please remember that. I get very offended...  
  
Don't worry! Hiei-chan knows I wuv him ^-^ would YOU try to pull a move like "get away you fool" when you're in the almighty and powerful authoress's fic? I think not. And THANKS!!!!!!!! ^______^  
  
kawaiikitsune: Hii Kit-chan!!!! ^-^ Arigotou for the compliments! I'll see you online! *pulls out Kit's secret stash of sharp objects* Hai, kikyo must die......*dark look* Oh, and right now we're Rping. heehee back to talking to you to. Ja for now! And that *does* sound weird...  
  
Arcia: Nothing ^-^ I just did it because I was bored and had temporary writers block. Thanks!  
  
gimeGohan: *EVERYONE* LOVES THE HIEI SONG!!!!!!! EVERYONE I SAY!!!!! *sweatdrop* oops.....well. Glad to know my song helped your spelling...  
  
Yoko has many admirers...you'll have a lot of competition...INCLUDING Kit-chan....be careful around her.....*shifty look*   
  
Of course I'll check out your story! *adds story to "to do" list* There! It sounds cool! Sorry for not updating THAT soon, but...ja!  
  
KawaiiNekoYokai: Thanks!!! Kurama plushie...Kurama plushie.....sure! *looks around* hmm......give me a second...*runs around her room* Kuramaaaaa!!!! Where areeeee you? hmm....*continues looking*  
  
Kurama: *is hiding under Rin's bed*  
  
Rin: Kurama!!!!! T_T waaaa!!!! *zooms around her room like crazy looking for Kurama* I wanna give you to someoneeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: o_o!!!!!!!! *is incredibly silent*  
  
Rin: *slump* Can't find him, sorry! When I see him, I'll give him to you! ^-^  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry, nut my next chappie probably won't be up until August 20 something since I'll be on vacation, but I'll work on it! Ja until next time!!!!  
  
  
  
Rin 


	5. Chappie 4 is finally up! And it's LONG! ...

Hiiii everybody! ^-^  
  
I'm back again, and gomen nasai for taking so long to update. It must not be very fun to wait for a chappie for such a long time... *looks around the empty room* *sweatdrop* Well, I guess you all HAVEN'T been waiting for me...  
  
*sniffle* I feel so unloved....  
  
*blink* anyways, here's the story...  
  
Oh yeah! Disclaimer!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. *shifty look* ALRIGHT! I don't own any major cereal companies and their products/mascots too. ^-^ You'll see.  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* * )(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
Flowers!!!!! ^________^ or just extremely large starry-eyed thingies....  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
Here's what happened last time....  
  
~*A long, long, long, Long, Long, LONG Time later....*~  
  
Yusuke and his new little pink friend stopped suddenly at the edge of the cute scenery and looked questioningly at the strange erm...warphole-like thingy. Kurama looked at Yusuke. "We might as well give it a try. What is there to lose?" Now we're all glad we could at least understand THAT. Yusuke nodded in agreement and jumped through.  
  
Kirby followed with the big oaf I mean....an unconcious Kuwabara on his shoulders. Does he even have shoulders? He doesn't seem to have a neck...  
  
Kurama and Hiei jumped through also.  
  
~* Through the Warphole Thingy.....*~  
  
Ours heroes blinked in slight surprise at the sudden change of the scenery. "It looks like....we're in a city in the olden days." Kurama noted with slight interest. "Where do you suppose we are now?"  
  
The others had no clue, so they decided to go to the big pretty castle on top of the hill to ask for directions.  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
Okay, that was last time....just to refresh your memories, here's what happened next! ^-^  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
As they were trudging along, they looked about this new gameboy world, wondering where in the world they are. They obviously didn't recognize that Kirby was a gameboy character since, as everyone knows, Yu Yu Hakusho is shown on T.V. *random guy walks up to Rin and whispers in her ear* T-T don't ruin the moment by saying there IS a Yu Yu Hakusho game!!!! I want one!!  
  
*blinks* anyways....  
  
Yusuke was walking. "Strange place." He looks up at the giant castle. O___O "That's big...."  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Our favorite gang glanced around. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were highly alert. Kuwabara was knocked out. Kirby was clueless as to what was going on.  
  
Some strict looking guards in armor ran over to them. "You are not allowed in the castle."  
  
Yusuke blinked. "Why? It doesn't look any special to me." The head guard glared slightly. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR CASTLE?!" Yusuke had a bored look on. "Grey." GLAREEEEEEEEEEEE. Yusuke. "Big." GLAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.   
  
The others had fairly large sweatdrops behind their heads as they watched the conversation between the guards and Yusuke. They edged their way around the guards and walked through the gates, and into the castle.  
  
Yusuke. "Dull." GLAREEEEEEEEEE. Yusuke. "errr...." GLAREEEEEEE. Yusuke sweatdrops at the guards' stupidities. He walked off, waving. "Well, I'm glad we had this conversation. I'll see you all again sometime." GLAREEEEEEEEEE. Pause. GLAREEEEEEEEEE. Pause. GLAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
  
Yusuke caught up to the rest of the gang and they all continue to walk. What is this place? Why are the guards of such high level so dumb? Are people more dumb then they are, then? Those questions remained in our heroes heads as they walked inside the big doors of the castle.  
  
Kurama, being the polite and all-knowing one, walked to the throne room and the others followed. Kurama kneeled in front of the King and Queen....and Princess.   
  
"Your Majesties. We have come from a far away area and wish to know in which kingdom we have come upon. We also wish permission to stay in your kingdom for a while as we try to find out where we should head to." Once again, big pretty words that our simple minds cannot contemplate.  
  
Of course the others kneeled as Kurama talked to the royals. They were quite impressed by Kurama's short speech too and nodded. The King spoke. "You have our permission to stay here in the Kingdom of Hyrule for as long as you wish." The Queen and Princess Zelda smiled in response.  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
dun Dun DUN!!!!! (hint: ZELDA) We will be back after this commercial break! ^-^  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
*Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei dolls appear, dancing, with the Hiei doll looking murderous*  
  
*Some wierdo guy appears on screen*  
  
Wierdo Guy: ^-^ Buy your Yu Yu Hakusho dolls today!   
  
Rin: *appears* *sweatdrop* Okay.....commercial over....  
  
Wierdo Guy: ^-^ *blabs on about how kawaii the dolls are*  
  
Rin: COMMERCIAL OVER!!!!!!! *glare*  
  
Wierdo Guy: eep....o.o  
  
Rin: humph! *walks away* *stops midstep* *runs back and grabs the Hiei doll and runs away, disappearing*  
  
Wierdo Guy: H-hey! That's mine! You have to buy them!  
  
Rin: *reappears and grabs some Kurama dolls for her fans* ^ ^ too bad! *disappears*  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*   
  
Back to the show!!!!....erm....story.....  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
Of course, the Urameshi Gang had no clue what "Zelda" the video game was, so they just nodded and smiled. Yes, when in doubt, just nod and smile.  
  
  
  
The King gestured to a servant. "Servant will take you to your rooms. You are allowed to stay in the castle." Since servants don't play a major role in this story, their names will be "Servant" and the same thing with kings and queens. "Hi, my name is King King." o_O well....okay, enough fooling around. On with the story.  
  
So they followed.....Servant. "What kind of a name is servant?" whispered Yusuke. "An idiot's name." "Hiei, that's not very nice." "X___________X" of course, you could tell the order of who had spoken. If you STILL can't tell, it was Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and the Kuwabara who was still knocked out and is hanging on what little is known as "Kirby's Shoulders".  
  
Finally, they came to their rooms. All the way on the other side of the castle. Well, they say long walks burn fat. As I was saying, they had finally arrived at their rooms. Servant showed them which room was for who and so on. Kirby's room was pink. Which was very useful as he can camoflauge in it if he painted his feet pink and closed his eyes. Wait...is Kirby a guy? Oh yes, we've been through this....  
  
Hiei's room was black. Also very useful for camoflauge. Of course, his room also flatters his handsome ruby eyes and the beauty of his hair-*ahem* too carried away there....Yusuke's room was green, Kuwabara's blue, and Kurama's red. It is very strange how each color of the rooms match their clothes. And I have just noticed that I have been very blunt with Yusuke and the other's room colors.   
  
The sun had set and they all did not seem the slightest bit hungry at all. They were all video game characters, and pixels do not need food. Kirby, however, seems very chubby and round, and seems to eat ALL the time, was of course, hungry. I think he must be very thankful that he brought his apple with him.  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*   
  
It was dark. Very dark. Very VERY dark. All is darkness and black. Dark. Yes, it is still dark. Alright, I would think you all know it is nighttime and most people would be asleep. Kurama and Hiei for your information, being the demons they are, have only fallen into a light slumber so they can stay alert for danger. How noble......of course, it IS demon instinct, but let's just say it's noble since it sounds better.  
  
Yusuke snored. Kuwabara snored. They both snored. Actually, they were having an unconcious snoring war. Would you like to watch a bit? Here is Yusuke. "SNOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" And here is Kuwabara. "SNOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" disgusting? Yusuke once again. "SNOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Back to Kuwabara. "SNOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"   
  
Now what was really disgusting is the fact that the longer and louder they snore, the more drool at the corner of their mouths fling at eachother. Of course their saliva seems to miss eachother each time, which was a good thing. Oh yes. You all must be wondering HOW they could have a snoring war when they are in two seperate rooms. The answer is quite simple. There happens to be a hole the size of a fist between their rooms. No one really knows why, but that is how it is. Their saliva seems to always pass through the hole and splat on the wall, just inches from the other sleeper's peaceful face.  
  
Enough with their war, let's see how Kirby is fairing, eh?  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
Here he is. Kirby. The pink ball of "bubble gum" Strange really. He seems harmless, but......  
  
"SNOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" In goes the bedroom mirror. "SNOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" see ya curtains. "SNOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" bye bye carpet.  
  
You see, Kirby can take the powers of his enemies by breathing them in. I wonder what he can do with the power of a carpet. hmm... but as you all can see, he is VERY dangerous when slumbering, so do NOT come close. Now I can see why he was all alone when Yusuke and the gang had met him. He probably sucked up his friends in his sleep. Poor them. I can imagine them now....pound pound. Kirby!!! Let us out!!! Ahhh!!! It's dark in here!!! We don't like the dark!!!! Kirby???!!!! Ahhh!!! I'm meltinggggggg....  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
*halo appears over her head* There is nothing interesting about our sleeping heroes, so let's move on to the morning.  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
**3**  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
Yusuke was sleeping. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...............  
  
Kuwabara was sleeping. AND snoring loudly. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..........  
  
Kurama had already awoken and is currently reading a book in the library.  
  
  
  
Hiei was also awake and practicing his already perfect swordfighting in the castle dojo. AFTER he drank his coffee. (Courtesy of my brother, Kyougu-Chan oh, and he has no stories yet, so HA! I got a story and he doesn't! ^-^)  
  
Kuwabara sat up with jerk. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That brought Yusuke awake and running in his room, after having a nightmare about cheese and drowning. And of course, being afraid that Kuwabara had drowned in cheese, he ran to rescue his....buddy.  
  
Yusuke burst through the door. "What happened?" He was frantic. Kuwabara took one look at Yusuke and burst into tears.Yusuke was bewildered. "W-Wha?? What's wrong?"  
  
Kuwabara covered his face and continued to cry. "Silly rabbit...." sobbed Kuwabara. "Trix are for kids!"   
  
  
  
Yusuke stared. "O_______o????????????" Kuwabara was still sobbing. "All he wanted was some cereal!!!" Yusuke awkwardly patted his back. "uhhhh...." Kuwabara stopped sobbing. "^-^" Now of course we are all weirded out by this behavior. Let's just stay away from him for now....  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
Okay! Okay! ENOUGH!!!! I wrote too much and still have reviews to answer! My next chappie will be out hopefully within a week and a half or so. So there you go!!! I've been wanted to write that cereal thing for a LONG time, and now I finally got the chance to! yay! ^-^ I'll see you all next time!  
  
~Rin  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
DaakuKitsune- Hiiii Kit-chan!!!! hai! you are not 2! Well, not anymores ^-^;;; anyways, arigotou for the compliments!!! ^-^ Noooo!!!! Don't hide the sharp and pointy objects that I love to play with so much!!!!! T-T Even if you didn't write as much as me, your chappies are still funny, original and MORE funny than mine. ^ ^ You're a classic comedian. Hai! Pink is EVILLLLLL!!!!! *shifty look* oooo....do you know where Kurama nii-san is then Kit-chan? *looks at Kit curiously* I like your new.....hairpiece...^ ^ *hears a rustle from Kit's closet* *blink* What was that? *notices Kit's innocent look*   
  
KawaiiNekoYokai- Hai! I will tell them! heehee ^-^ We shall now refer to Kirby as "it". ooo....I like your Inuyasha song! heeheehee HAI! ALL HAIL THE "Hn" AND THE "Feh"!!!! *looks off to the side* *cough* but more the "Hn"s *cough* ^-^ Thanks for the present!!!! You're the best! *presses buttons* *the button beeps in the direction of Kit's closet" hmm? *confused* hmmm....  
  
VampiregirlE.D- Hiiii!!! Thanks for the review! heehee I'll try to update in a week and a half at most! Yup, it's Zelda!!!! ^-^ Thank you for taking the time to talk with me!!! I'll see you soon!  
  
kikoutei-hiryuu- A ha! Someone says he had a head!!!! *points at the ceiling* He will therefore carry Kuwabara on his head! *nods* hee hee thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Relick- Hi Relick-chan!!! Oh, me is very sorry. T-T I'm on vacation with extremely slow internet and so I can't e-mail you yet. I promise I will as soon as I get back around August 20th. I still love having reviews, so please try to continue reviewing my chappies! Your reviews are funny and great! ^-^ *hands Relick and Artemis some Kurama dolls* There you go! *hands some more to Kit-chan and KawaiiNekoYokai-chan too* ^-^ Courtesy of the commercial. *laughs* I'm too nice to torture poor Kuwabara like that ^ ^ *cough* Kirby might get a stomach ach anyways....*cough* Thanks for reviewing!!! Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei........  
  
*)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(* *)(*  
  
Rin-chan is signing off! ^ ^ I gotta go defrost Kuwabara from when Yukina accidentally froze him....ja ne minna-sama!!!!  
  
Rin 


	6. Chapter 5! Sorry for taking so long!

I'm back with the next chappie!!! ^-^  
  
Gomen nasai everybody. I had writer's block. I guess you could tell. It lasted for about 10 weeks *sweatdrop*, and it was a BAD writer's block. *teary eyes* It squished me so I couldn't get back on the computer. Try picturing a Rin pancake and you'll know what I mean.  
  
Anyways....  
  
Aren't you all glad I'm back? ^-^ *hears crickets chirping in the background* Guess not....  
  
Next chapter might not come up for a while. Maybe two weeks at most and three weeks if I get a tiny writer's block. ^-^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of their characters...*crosses fingers behind her back and looks at her closet with a grin* *whistles innocently as the readers stare suspiciously at her* Oh, and I don't own that scene at the beach too. You'll know what I mean.  
  
And now a special divider dedicated to Hiei!! ^ ^  
  
3333333333333  
  
Can't you see it?  
  
3333333333333  
  
Turn your head to the right!   
  
3333333333333  
  
It's hearts!!!! heehee  
  
3333333333333333333  
  
Chapter 5 (I hope so)  
  
3333333333333333333  
  
LAST TIME.......  
  
Kuwabara sat up with jerk. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That brought Yusuke awake and running in his room, after having a nightmare about cheese and drowning. And of course, being afraid that Kuwabara had drowned in cheese, he ran to rescue his....buddy.  
  
Yusuke burst through the door. "What happened?" He was frantic. Kuwabara took one look at Yusuke and burst into tears.Yusuke was bewildered. "W-Wha?? What's wrong?"  
  
Kuwabara covered his face and continued to cry. "Silly rabbit...." sobbed Kuwabara. "Trix are for kids!"   
  
  
  
Yusuke stared. "O_______o????????????" Kuwabara was still sobbing. "All he wanted was some cereal!!!" Yusuke awkwardly patted his back. "uhhhh...." Kuwabara stopped sobbing. "^-^" Now of course we are all weirded out by this behavior. Let's just stay away from him for now....  
  
3333333333333333333  
  
Unfortunately for everybody, Kuwabara's scream had rung throughout the castle and guards rushed with their weapons to his room, ready for battle with an enemy, panting and sweating with effort. Their effort was wasted. *shakes her head sadly* I feel sorry for those poor, poor guards. *looks around to see if someone saw her fingers crossed behind her back*  
  
*ahem* Well, the guards barged in and looked around wildly. "Who's attacking?!" They looked around. Yusuke stared. They are STILL looking around. Yusuke STILL stared. They are looking around. Yusuke is staring.   
  
The silence broke by a loud sound. And I mean a LOUD sound.   
  
"SNOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The guards looked around in bewilderment. Yusuke stared.   
  
"SNOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Finally, we spotted the cause. All eyes turned to Kuwabara.   
  
"SNOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
He was sleeping on his back, with his mouth open and his tongue sticking out. "GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE" His mouth overfilled with his spit.   
  
Luckily for everyone in the room, Yusuke realized what this meant and his eyes widened. "SHE-I MEAN HE'S GONNA BLOW!!!!! EVACUATE THE ROOM!!!!!!!" He ran to the door, yanked it open, and ran out to his room.   
  
The guards had no clue what Yusuke was talking about. I mean, it's just a sleeping guy, right? Not right. So, not aware of the dangers lieing ahead, the stayed. And stared. And stayed. And stared. Yusuke's words fell on deaf ears.   
  
3333333333333333333  
  
Meanwhile Yusuke had ran to his room for cover and locked his door. He sat in bed waiting for the explosion in the next room. Since Yusuke was aware of the dangers of the "Sleeping Kuwabara", and he looked so kawaii sitting on his bed, the hole between Yusuke's room and Kuwabara's room magically disappeared. Lucky Yusuke.  
  
3333333333333333333  
  
Far far away in another room on the other side of the castle......  
  
3333333333333333333  
  
Link was napping. Yup, our Hero of Time. He hadn't heard the scream on the other side of the castle, and by some miracle, he stayed asleep.   
  
3333333333333333333  
  
*~Link's Dream~*   
  
3333333333333333333  
  
notice the swirlies and stars for a dreamy effect ^-^  
  
3333333333333333333  
  
"Zelda...Zelda...." Link was running along the beach with his arms spread wide.  
  
"Link...Link...." Zelda was running towards Link from the other direction with *her* arms spread wide.  
  
"Zelda....Zelda..." Link was still running. And while this is happening, the beach had a special effects dreamy quality to it, provided by Rin's Special Effects Inc.  
  
"Link....Link...." Zelda was still running also.  
  
They finally met halfway there and kissed eachother. Everyone! Say "awwwwwwwwwww.........."  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
.......  
  
......  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Suddenly, Zelda turned into Ganondorf in Zelda's dress and bright red lipstick along with blue eyeshadow. And Link was still kissing him. Until.....his eyes opened.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!-"  
  
3333333333333333333  
  
Out of Link's Dream When He Is Sitting Up In Bed, Screaming  
  
3333333333333333333  
  
"-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!-"  
  
Excuse me for a second. *Rin is looking annoyed as she appears in Link's bedroom and slaps him sharply, then disappears with an innocent smile and a halo floating above her head*   
  
Link stopped screaming for some unknown reason. He panted. And panted. And his pants panted. And his pant's pant panted. And they all panted pants. He eventually stopped panting when his pant's pant and his pants could pant no longer because they ran out of pants. Did that make sense? *nods* Thought so.  
  
"Whew...that was only a dream...." He shuddered thinking how horrible it would have been if it WASN'T a dream. Yes, that would've been truly horrible. It would scar you for life. Just thinking about it scarred ME for life. *shudder shudder*  
  
33333 And so.....Link decided to have a snack.33333  
  
Link was in the kitchen looking through the fridge. "Hmm...what to eat? There's so many choices..." He stared at the fridge for a moment longer, then grabbed a pile of food and shut the fridge with his foot, and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Ganondorf stepped out from behind the refridgerator. "Mwahahahaha!!!!" He grinned evily. Oh no! What does Ganondorf done this time?!  
  
To be.....continued....  
  
3333333333  
  
Hi minna-sama!!  
  
I'm sorry for taking so long with the next chappie, but school and homework along with other things are keeping me busy. I'll try to update sooner!  
  
333333333333333  
  
And now.....the fun part! REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
333333333333333  
  
VampiregirlE.D- Thank you for your compliments! ^^ u_u;;; I'm sorry for not updating soon, but writer's block and school do not mix with inspiration and fanfiction writing. I'll see you soon! ^^  
  
Relick- Yay! ^-^ I have fans! Ooo!!!! I love your new song!!! Hiei!! Little Hiei....  
  
Hiei: *GLAREEEEEEE*  
  
Rin: o.o meep...*shuts up*  
  
*cough* Anyways, *huggles her new plushie* YAY!!!! I'll be sure to read your first ficcy. As soon as I remember...*has short term memory* Wait....what was I talking about? Who are you? Why are you all staring at me? Who am I? o.O  
  
hiei-fireyoukia- ^-^ Thanks for the compliments! I didn't put myself into the story o.O I put myself into the skit. A skit is a tiny comical story and I put it in the middle of this fanfic cause....I'm weird. *nods to self*  
  
Kirby was carrying Kuwabara on his shoulders......wait...he doesn't have any....well my story doesn't have to make sense! We'll say Kirby is holding Kuwabara's head in one and with Kuwabara as straight as a stick with x_X eyes. *grins* Thanks! See ya later, Miss Athena!  
  
anime fan 411- *stares* *blinks* *stops blinking and stares again* *blinks again* *this continues for 6 days.....*  
  
Rin: _;; _;; *takes the original Hiei and runs*  
  
*winks and does a victory sign* Thanks! See you later!  
  
kurame- *grins and gives kurame a Kurama plushie* Complete with a rose whip thingy! *hands kurame a rose whip thingy* Thanks for reviewing!!!! ^-^  
  
Sailor Dark- Pokemon will come later. I have big plans....*smirk* Oh! And.....*hands Sailor Dark a Kurama plushie* ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shadow Bluesummers- *blinks* *places flower on headstone*  
  
Arcia- Link'll come soon ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DaakuKitsune- *looks innocent*  
  
Kirby: *eats up Algebra teacher*   
  
Rin: o.o  
  
Yes.......no hide sharp and pointy objects....*evil smirk shining in eyes*  
  
What other closet....? ¬_¬ oo! *stares at catalogue* Get me one! *grins*  
  
Thanks for reviewing, Kit-chan! ^-^ I'll see you next chappie. If I get any inspiration FOR the next chappie...  
  
333333333333  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! ^-^ *happy with all the reviews she's had* Hiei isn't here to thank you either-he's busy on my trampoline. *watches Hiei bounce* *BOING!* *BOING!* *BOINGGGG!!!!!* *CRASH* O.O That didn't sound too healthy.....I better check it out. Later everyone! *runs like hell to the crash site* 


End file.
